Godzilla Neo: Godzilla
Bio Gojira, as he is known, is no mere mortal dinosaur. There's something in those eyes of his...a fire that burns like a volcano, tempered by the cold malice of a tsunami, that speaks of something overworldly. He may have taken my parents from me, but I feel no hatred towards the monster. People are simply ants to him, something either beneath his notice or the subject of his contempt. And strangely...I find myself thinking that perhaps we are not so underserving...has man not overstepped his boundaries, time and time again, simply for the sake of money, power and the blood of our enemies? Godzilla may be here to punish us...I'm not a very religious man, but in an age where gods walk the earth, I can't help but feel like we are close to our own deliverance..." GODZILLA is considered the most powerful animal on the planet, due to the incredible amount of raw energy contained in his body, not to mention his ferocious nature. "The King of the Monsters," as he is nicknamed, has time and again eluded the efforts of the JSDF, G-Force and the EDF (Earth Defense Force), proving to be nearly indestructible against almost any and all weaponry created by man. There have been a total of 4 "Gojirans" known to science: the First, which appeared on Oto Island in 1954 and subsequently attacked Tokyo (later reduced to a skeleton by the Oxygen Destroyer compound created by the late Dr. Serizawa). The Second appeared less than a year after, and battled Anguirus in Osaka. This Godzilla has come to be the most well-known of the Gojirasaurus maximus family (this creature perished in Tokyo in 1995). The third Godzilla, and some say the final, was born on Solgell Island in 1975, and "inherited" the role of "Monster King" from his surrogate father. The Fourth monster was "born from the anger of the First, the power of the Second, the flesh of the Third, and made whole again by the Sin of Man," (quote - The Shobijin). The EDF have declared Godzilla to be a "walking disaster," and also issued an official statement from the United Nations that Godzilla is only to be dealt with by the EDF, and only when absolutely necessary, due to the colossal loss of life that entails an enraged Gojiran. History Abilities/Aspects: * -Superheated atomic breath capable of devastating whole city blocks * -Remarkably fast regenerative healing factor due to once-dormant "Organizer G1" within cells * -Able to control/manipulate radioactive energies in body, creating new and deadly attacks * -Incredibly strong, even for his size * -Able to swim at 40 knots * -Extreme aggression; when attacked, advances rather than retreats * - Though extremely powerful, possesses a few weaknesses: has an aversion to electricity, can be weakened by massive amounts of cadmium and other radiation-retardants * -The only known TRUE atomic mutation (to be explained) External links *Godzilla Neo - GODZILLA Category:Godzilla Neo Kaiju Category:I love his ATOMIC BREATH. Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sea Monsters Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Godzilla king of monsters Category:Mutants Category:Prehistoric Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Villains